


Monster Within

by AnOverObsessedShipper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anti is a bag of dicks, I don't have a clue about what i'm doing, I haven't planned anything out, Jackiplier, Just going with the flow, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, More tags in the future... probably, No regular update scheduale, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Still love him tho :/, The author is trash at updating, Torture, Wade ships it, a rather stupid idea but whatever :/, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lordminion777 - Freeform, septicplier - Freeform, tell me if I need to up the rating, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverObsessedShipper/pseuds/AnOverObsessedShipper
Summary: There were trails of blood running down his mouth, mixed with flecks of black, the blood from the cut becoming much the same. His tears had turned pitch black as well, and the whites of his eyes were increasingly becoming darker."M-Mark... H-Help.."When a Skype call with Jack goes south and Mark is left with the inability to contact him, Mark visits Jack in Ireland to make sure he's alright. Sadly though, Mark can't get a flight any earlier than two weeks from that day.When Mark finally sees Jack, he's far from alright.What happened to Jack during those two weeks?





	1. Chapter 1

**_Mark's POV_ **

  
I looked over at my clock. 11:29 PM. I had been lying on my bed for the past hour, debating whether or not to start recording a video, when I heard the Skype ringtone from my computer. I got up and drug myself over to my computer, curious as to who it could be. I looked at the screen, my eyes searching for the name of the caller.

 _Jack? Wonder what this is about... Isn't almost around 3 AM for him? I sometimes swear that this guy never sleeps, God..._ '

I answer the call, greeted by Jack, his face filled with unease. His eyes lit with relief when he saw that I answered.

"Mark! Thank god you answered, I-I was about to fucking lose it.." Jack's voice trembled, filled with alarm. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I noticed a large gash just below his left eye, blood trickling down from it, staining his blue hoodie a dark crimson.

I gazed at him, eyes full of worry "Jack? What happened?"

"I-I don't know..." He paused for a moment "I was just editing a video when I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and nothing was there. Next thing I knew, I felt something sharp drag across my face, inflicting this cut.." Jack gestured to the horizontal scratch below his eye "Mark, I-I'm fucking terrified. I don't think I'm alone." Some tears slipped down his face, leaving tear tracks down his cheeks.

'"Dude, don't worry. I haven't a clue about what's going on, but you'll be oka-" I was cut off when Jack began coughing, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. The coughing lasted about a minute before it subsided. As he pulled his hand away and looked into it, I could see his pupils visibly shrink in terror.

"Holy shit..." Was all I heard from Jack as he looked up at me. There were trails of blood running down his mouth, mixed with flecks of black, the blood from the cut becoming much the same. His tears had turned pitch black as well, and the whites of his eyes were increasingly becoming darker. "M-Mark... H-Help.." He went into another coughing fit.

I stared wide-eyed as the screen began to glitch. "Jack?! Jack, are you there?! Sean!" The screen glitched for a bit more before the call ended. "Damn it-!" I cursed at my computer. I just sat there, trying to comprehend what just happened. I attempted to call him again, but he wouldn't answer. I tried yet again, but the results were much the same. I ran my hand through my hair, groaning in frustration. I stayed at my desktop for a while longer, waiting to see if Jack would respond. So far, no luck.

I glanced at the time and realized that I hadn't uploaded anything all day. I cursed myself and I loaded up 'SCP: Containment Breach' to record an episode.

 

**-=-Time Skip-=-**

 

"And as always, I will see you... In the next video! Buh-bye!" I ended the recording there and put my face in hands, sighing. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but sometimes I wish I could just put my 'job' on hold. Right now was one of the times. I had begun to edit the video when someone called me on Skype.

I  answered the call and saw Wade pop up. "Hey, Wade."

"Hey Mark, sorry if I interrupted anything, but I was wondering if you had heard from Jack." I froze as he continued "I have been trying to get a hold of him for the past half hour,  but he still hasn't answered. I called you 'cause I thought you might know something."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

_Would he even believe me if I told him? I doubt it..._

I sat there, rubbing the side of my face when I heard a voice from the other side of the call "Mark? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I sighed again "Even if I did tell you, there's no way that you'd believe me.."

"Tell me." He looked at me expectantly.

I paused for a moment, before finally giving in and telling him the whole story, not leaving out a single detail. By the time I was finished, tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.

Wade had been speechless when I finished "Oh my god... That's insane... Are-... Are you sure it wasn't a dream or something?"

"Tch, I wish. I knew you wouldn't believe me." I looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I-... I believe you, Mark, I'm just having issues comprehending it... It just all sounds like something out of a fucking fairy-tale..." He paused for a moment "I think you should go to Ireland. To check on him and see if he's okay."

My eyes widened at the suggestion "What? I can't, I don't have the money for a ticket, and I don't have any videos prepared.."

Wade smiled at me "Don't worry, I'll help pay for the ticket; and as for your channel, post a video telling everyone that you might not be able to post while over there. All your fans will understand"

I sighed, filled with doubt "I don't know, Wade.."

Wade gave me a look "Mark, if you're this worried about Jack, you need to do this, or the anxiety will eat away at you..." He paused, then smirked "And plus, we might get some more smexy Septiplier moments if you do~" He chuckled as I facepalmed, hiding my slight blush.

I glared playfully at him. "Shaddup, Wade." We both burst out into laughter, relieving some of the tension. As our laughter faded, I sighed. "Fine. I'll go to Ireland to check on Jack. But there will be no 'Smexy Time'." I giggled.

"Good. I'm gonna go so you can get prepared for your trip to your boyfriend's place~" He laughed as I gave him a 'Seriously?' face.

I glared at him as I spoke in an unamused voice. "Goodbye, Wade."

"Bye! Septiplier away-!" Wade ended the call before I could say anything. I sighed, facepalming.

 

**-=-Time-Skip: Two Weeks Later-=-**

 

After a twelve-hour-long flight, I arrived at the airport at around 8 AM. I grabbed my luggage, called a Taxi, and told the driver Jack's address. I paid the driver and hopped out of the car, dragging my stuff behind me. I walked into the building and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, there. I'm here to see Ja-, I mean, Sean McLoughin." It felt weird saying his real name. It just didn't feel right. The person at the front desk nodded and told me his room number. I thanked the person and went to his room door. **(A/N: Wow, such description, it's amazing -3-)**

I softly knocked on the door "Jack? It's me, Mark." Nothing. "Jack? Are you there?" I say, slightly louder. Still no response. I turned the door knob. It was unlocked. "Well, this definitely doesn't remind me of every cliche horror movie on the planet..." I murmured to myself. "Jack?" I called out as I navigated his apartment.

As I moved around, I noticed that everything was covered with a light blanket of dust as if it hadn't been used in awhile. "Weird..." I began checking all of the closed off rooms, opening every door I came across when I found one that was locked.

_This must be Jack's bedroom..._

I knocked on the door softly "Jack? Jack, are you in there?" Dead silence "Jack? Dude, cmon, unlock the door, it's Mark." Nothing. I huffed in frustration and looked around for a key. After a bit of searching, I found one on top of the door frame. I put it into the slot and unlocked the door with a click. I slowly opened the door to the pitch black room, letting the light in.

I observed the room for a few minutes, taking in the surroundings. Everything was an absolute mess. The bed was in total discord, and part of the carpet had been stained in something... _Red_. Items were strewn all across the floor. My eyes finally landed on Jack.

Jack looked _awful_. He was lying on the floor, still wearing the same hoodie from the day of the Skype call, and it was in shreds. Bruises and gashes littered his entire body, and he looked extremely malnourished as if he had been deprived of food. He was deathly pale, I would have thought he was dead if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"O-Oh my _god_... J-Jack..?" He shifted slightly and lifted his head. He barely opened his eyes and looked around. As soon as he caught sight of me his eyes widened with fear. He began hyperventilating, and he quickly backed up towards the wall. I slowly approached him, speaking in a soft voice "Jack, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, it's me, Mark." He seemed to calm down slightly, but not by much. When I got close enough, I knelt down. He flinched harshly when I did, but slowly relaxed when he realized who I was.

I could see tears well up in his eyes. He tackled me in a hug, despite his condition, and began sobbing into my shoulder. I was shocked at first, but then I hugged back, a few tears making their way down my face. "I'm so glad you're okay..." I spoke softly, voice filled with emotion.

Jack whispered in a raspy voice "At this moment, I'm nowhere near okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mark's POV** _

 

After a few more moments like that, I reluctantly let go of Jack. I helped him up slowly, as to not harm him even further. I looked at him with worry-filled eyes. He seemed even worse up close.  The gashes covering his body were worse than I thought, and parts of his skin were stained black, most notably his wrists and ankles. There were bags under his eyes, and you could see his ribcage through his shirt. He truly looked like he had been through Hell and back.

I thought about asking him about what happened, but I decided against it. It was probably better to ask him about it later, to let him calm down and sort himself out. "Hey, you should probably go take a shower or something. After that, I'll patch you up." The green-haired boy gave me a small nod, before limping off to the bathroom.

 As I got up to go get a drink, I heard a loud thump from inside the bathroom. I quickly walked up to the door and knocked. "Jack? Are you okay?" Silence. I leaned in closer to the door, trying to hear him. As I got closer, I could hear whimpering on the other side. I quickly barged through the door and saw Jack, curled up on the floor, in the midst of a panic attack.

Hurriedly, I knelt down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Jack, calm down. You're okay. Everything is fine. You're fine." After a few more minutes of trying to calm him down, his breathing finally slowed. He buried his face into my chest and began sobbing. I pulled him towards me, comforting him.

After a while, he finally spoke. "I-I thought _he_ was back..." He pointed to the mirror as he looked at me with tear-filed eyes.

I glanced at the mirror, perplexed. "He? Who's he?"

He sat there silently for a moment. "...A-Anti..." I stared blankly at him, trying to process what he just said.

_Anti? Does he mean... No, that's... That's not possible..._

I spoke softly, confusion woven into my voice. "Jack, do... Do you mean Antisepticeye?" He flinched at the name. He looked down and gave me a slight nod. "How Is that even possible?" He shook his head. We sat there silently for a few moments. "Let's talk about this after you get washed up, okay?" He gave a silent nod. I walked out of the bathroom so he could do his thing. As I closed the door, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I dug it out and answered, putting the device to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mark!" I heard Wade's voice on the other end. "How's it going over in Ireland? Met any leprechauns?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just one," My tone became more serious as I went on."And he isn't doing too well..."

He answered with a bit of worry in his voice. "Are you talking about Jack? Is he okay?"

I replied, my words filled with sadness. "Far from it... I-I think that he's been tortured." My eyes began to tear up.

I could hear Wade gasp. "Oh my God... Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

I gave a loud sigh. "You won't believe me when I say this, but I believe that Jack's 'Made-up' counterpart, Antisepticeye, did this." Wade was quiet for a moment.

"Mark, are you positive? I'm not saying I don't believe you, it's just... It sounds crazy." He sighed.

I had a serious look on my face. "I'm positive because Jack basically told me himself... Well actually, he didn't tell me, but I connected the dots and it makes the most sense, even though it's not logically possible." There was silence for a few moments. "Wade, I've been thinking about taking him back to LA with me."

He responded, the surprise in his voice evident. "What? Why?"

"Because I-... I don't want this to happen again, so I figured if he doesn't live alone, then it's less likely to happen..." I stopped for a moment. " I just... I care about him too much to let this happen again, Wade." There was more silence.

I heard giggling from the other side of the phone. "Septiplier away!" He laughed even more. **(A/N: Wade is me XD)**

Caught off guard, I blushed immensely. "Wade, what the fuck?! Now is not the time!" I groaned at his childish attitude.

When his laughing finally stopped, he sighed "Sorry, I had to." I rolled my eyes while he continued "Anyway, I think that you should do what you think is best for him, with his consent, of course. I've got to go, so I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and sighed. I sat on the bed, trying to sort out my thoughts. I was confused in so many different ways, from how Anti even existed to why he tortured Jack. I heard the bathroom door creak. I looked up to see Jack practically dragging himself out of the bathroom. "Hey, how're you holding up?" I asked in a soft tone.

He gave a small shrug. "Okay, I suppose..." He was silent after that. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit from beneath the sink. Afterward, I walked back into the room.

I approached Jack with quiet steps. "Hey, I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off." He flinched when he heard my voice. He looked at me and hesitated, then nodded. When I saw the damage, my face grew saddened. I sighed and began wrapping his torso in gauze.

We were silent for the most part while I was tending to his wounds. The only times we spoke were when I needed him to move. I did notice a few new things, like burn marks and missing chunks of skin. I didn't say anything, but it worried me greatly.

_What in Hell did he do to you?_

Once we were done, I led him to the kitchen to get some food, seeing as he looked like he hadn't eaten in what seemed like weeks. All he had that hadn't expired was some bread and a few slices of ham, so I just made some sandwiches for the both of us. He nodded in thanks and began to scarf down his food.

We sat with a deafening silence hanging over us as we ate. Sick of the tension, I sighed and turned to look at Jack. "Jack, look, I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, but I have to ask you this; What in God's name did that bastard do to you?" as the last few words came out my mouth, I saw Jack grow pale. He just sat there, not responding. "... Jack?" I looked at him, waiting.

"...Can we talk about this, uh, tomorrow..? I, uh, I'm pretty exhausted..." He replied, his voice lacking his usual confidence.

I smiled at him. "Sure." I grabbed our plates and set them in the sink. I turned towards him. "Hey, is it okay If I take the guest room?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Sure, go ahead."

I gave him quick thanks before grabbing my stuff and heading down the hall, towards the spare room. I looked around for a bit, then set my stuff down and flopped onto the bed in the middle of the room. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and began going through all of my social media accounts, replying to messages. Mostly it was just people wondering if I made it to Ireland safe and sound.

It wasn't long after I had started going through my phone that I heard Jack pass my door, presumably going to bed. I decided to do the same, and get some shut eye. I got up, put on my very fashionable Markiplier Pajamas, turned off the light, and faceplanted into the bed superman-style. It wasn't long until I was out like a light.

Then, I hear Jack's scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Yay! :3
> 
> So, in this little author's note thingy, I'm going to talk about how I want this story to progress, before I get any comments saying 'Where's the Septiplier?! I NEED MY FUEL!' or 'I thought this was an AntiSepticEye story, but so far, there's only been a small fraction of him, and he didn't even physically show up! Pick up the damn pace, lady!!'. NO. I want this story to have a slow build-up because that's how I like writing. It's my story, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it! Sorry for the small rant, but one of my close friends suggested I bring this up before there are any comments like this, because on my past stories (Which I have deleted because they were pieces of crap :/), there have been so many comments like this, and I was just peeved. Once again, sorry. Okay, onto something else. I was thinking about doing one of the Kik group chat stories because I thought it might be fun. What do you guys think (If there are any of you out there, that is. ;w;)? As per usual, tell me about any spelling or grammatical errors I made and I'll fix them as fast as I possibly can. Author's note over.
> 
> Bye! :3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya, people reading this, it's that piece of garbage. This Is my first Septiplier story, so sorry if it's cringy af :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I update. Speaking of, I don't have a regular update schedule, so I'm probably just gonna update as I finish the chapters. Please point out any spelling or grammatical errors made in the story, and I will do my best to fix them as soon as possible.
> 
> Bye :3


End file.
